Secrets revealed
by KS Claw
Summary: A mother finds out a secret about her son
1. part 1

SECRETS REVEALED  
  
by KS Claw  
  
a/n: well for one thing I got bored, and I am horrible when it comes to that. Another thing is, this was a thing that  
came to me after I had read a issue of my Spiderman comics and well...this is the result of it.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The wind blew harshly through the streets of MegaKat City, making every inch and bone freeze   
of whatever the wind met.  
But not many where out this night.  
A elder she-kat was walking down the street, packed in a warm coat that protected her against   
the rough and cold december wind. Tugged to her chest was a bag filled with groceries and yarn  
which she had bought in order to knit a sweater for her son, Chance and his friend Jake. At   
this time of year, you could never have enough warm sweaters. But the she-kats   
mind was focused on something else than yarn and knitting and sweaters. She thoughtfully looked  
down on a second bag she had along with the groceries. In the bag was the torn remains of a   
uniform. The same kind of flight-uniform like that of a SWAT KAT. She sighed as she thought   
back on the days earlier events....  
--------------------------------------------------  
".....And once again it seems the SWAT KATS have defeated the Metallikats, though it was not   
without consequences. T-bone, the pilot of the Turbokat, was badly wounded in a hand-to-hand   
combat with the cyborg Mac Metallikat. His partner and arms-officer Razor, had no comments to  
us on his health. More on this on the 6 o'clock news."  
-click-  
Anitha Furlong sighed as she turned off the TV. Those no good SWAT KATS. They where after her   
opinion no better than the villains they where fighting. She knew they had saved the city more   
than once, and she was grateful for that. But it made her uncomfortable to think about how no one knew these kats real   
identity! She cast a glance upon a picture-frame on the table next to the couch, where a picture with that of a burly   
tomkat with a calm smirk and a cocky glimpt in his eyes was inframed. She took it up and held it close. She had lost her  
husband, Robert Furlong the year before her son, Chance went to the Enforcer Academy. He had been a Enforcer-sergent, a  
good and loving husband, and a good fighter when it came to a such situation. But that had not saved his life.  
One evening while Chance had been out to watch a wrestling-game with his friend Jake, Robert had been called out to duty  
on a bankrobbery. The robber had kept hostages and when Robert and a few other enforcers went to save them, the robber   
had run amock.   
Robert had been among the first that where shot. The robber had gotten away and Anitha and Chance had been called to the  
hospital. And there, they witnessed the loss of a husband and a father.  
That had been 5 years ago. Things had gotten easier to bear, but it still hurt.  
Anitha snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the egg-alarm in the kitchen which informed that the cookies she had been  
baking where ready to get out of the oven. She smiled and went out in the kitchen to get everything done. She had planned   
a surprise visit at the garage where Chance and Jake had been working ever since that incident 3 years ago, when the   
villain known as Dark Kat had tried to bomb Enforcer HQ. Feral had wanted the honor of catching Dark Kat, and had   
therefore sent Chance and Jake crashing so their jet crashed into the top building of Enforcer HQ. Anitha narrowed her  
eyes in disgust. Feral would have arrested his own brother if it meant honor to himself!  
She shook her head as she took the cookies out and placed them on the counter where she would let them cool off for   
half an hour before she would go and visit her son and his friend. She chuckled at the thought. Wouldn't he be surprised.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
It seemed no one was at home when Anitha arrived at the Salvage Yard and went to the garage itself. But when she tried   
the doorhandle, the door easily opened. Frowning, she stepped inside and looked around. Everything was dark, and no one  
answered when she called out.   
"Hello? Anyone home? Chance? Jake??" No answer.  
Slowly, she went inside and closed the door behind her. She made a tiny smile seeing how messy a things where. Typical   
bachelor-home she thought with a chuckle. A old pizza was on the counter, though not that old that it got flies attracted,  
and a glass half-filled with water stood in the sink along with some dirty dishes.  
Anitha let it be as she decided to go and look upstairs to see anyone was around there. "Chance? Jake? Anyone?" She   
called out again as she was heading up the stairs to the upper part of the garage.   
"Nnnn....."  
She stopped and perked her ears hearing the sound. It sounded like the moan of a wounded person. Perhaps someone was   
hurt!? She hadn't seen the pick-up truck the boys used for emergencies such a broken down cars and the like. Maybe   
one of them was out to get help?   
"I better check this out." She thought and walked up the stairs where she noted a half-open door. It leaded into a room  
where a wounded kat lay on the bed, out cold. It was Chance!  
Anithas eyes widened in shock and horror as she saw the injuries of the large kat. He was laying on his stomach, his  
chest, upper arm and left thigh professionally tied up in bandages, a blue mark around his eye showed someone had   
apparently mistaken him for a punch-bag but had not cared about it. Another similar mark was on his lower back and his  
other arm, but all the damages faded to minor scratches when Anitha saw something else on the floor. She bend down and   
picked up what looked like a torn rag...but it was more than that. It was a suit. A pilot suit. Like that of a SWAT   
KAT.....and what was left of it was just enough to fit for Chance!   
She only half-remembered how she picked up the suit, stuffed it in a bag and then left the  
garage. She needed time to think over what she had just discovered.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Chance moaned softly as he woke up when Jake arrived. They had run out of medical kit so Jake   
had been off to get more. He groaned as he managed to sit up, and Jake bumped down on the bed   
next to him.  
"Dun worry Chance, it's gonna be fine." The brown kat muttered, bandaging Chance up on the spots  
he had missed before running out of gaze. "You'll heal up like always." Chance barked a laughter  
before cringing from the pain in his ribs.   
"Your making it sound like I'm dying and not out of a fight I had with Mac!"  
Jake half-grinned in response. "Well it never hurts to be over-caring!"  
"As long as you don't hug me. My ribs are being a pain." The yellow kat responded with a   
chuckle. Jake only grinned back and continued on taking care of his friend's wounds. Then he   
noted something out of the corner of his eye that he hadn't seen when he had entered the room.  
"Chance, where's your suit?" The yellow kat blinked and frowned. "I dunno..didn't you throw it  
in a corner or something?"  
"No I'm sure it was laying here on the floor when I dragged you up here..." Chance shrugged.  
"Nevermind. We got extras and that one was too ruined to be repaired anyway. That Mac got a too  
mean punch!"   
Jake frowned, but didn't say anything.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Feral huffed as he was writing out the invitations to the annual Enforcer Christmas Ball. It  
was annoying him greatly that he had to invite the 2 hotshots Clawson and Furlong. Those 2 had  
been a pain in his tail ever since they had first set a paw on the Enforcer Academy. But he had  
given them both a chance due to their origins. Clawson had a brother among the lieutenants and  
Sergent Robert Furlong was well respected in his ranks. It had been a loss when he lost his life  
2 years after his son had gotten into the academy.   
He decided to write them in for an invitation along with their family. It was afterall christmas  
so he might as well show some holiday-spirit.  
His pen lightly danced across the paper as he wrote their names on the invitations, carefully   
blew the ink dry and put them in a envelope.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Hard Drive smirked as he slowly creeped through the computer-systems of the Enforcer HQ.  
According to these files, there was going to be a Christmas Ball. And everyone was invited.  
"How goodie!" The electric crook sniggered as he in a burst of an electric wave shot through a  
computer, observing it's energy so it went dead, loosing everything that had been started on.   
"That means I can come along! And I loooove parties!!"  
And should the SWAT KATS show up, the techno-crook had a plan to use against them.  
------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. part 2

The evening for the Annual Enforcer Christmas Ball had arrived at last. Enforcers met up dressed   
up in tuxedos and along with their families, mostly wives, husbands (for the female part) and   
children. Then there was also the senior enforcers who had been in the force before retiring due  
to damages or old age. Feral stood greeting a captain who had left due to that he lost a leg in  
a jetcrash, when he noted a older she-kat enter through the door. He smiled alittle and walked   
over to her, and she returned his smile as she saw him approach.  
"Commander Feral, a pleasure seeing you. I thank you for the invitation you sent me."  
"It is nothing to talk about Mrs. Furlong. Your husband was a good man and a excellent Enforcer.   
It would be a shame if his wife was not invited to the party. Do you have anyone else along?"  
She smiled and shrugged.  
"My son and his friend Jake should be arriving soon, they just needed to finish a few things at   
the garage before coming here." Feral grunted and rolled his eyes.  
"Them 2, Furlong and Clawson...no offence to you ma'am, but they are nothing but 2 hotshots  
that are nothing but trouble!!"  
"None taken Commander." was her response. "I know my son may be alittle.....wild at times, but   
he does have good intentions for some of his deeds."  
"Hrmm...yes, good intentions..." the larger tom muttered gruffly.  
At sudden, the lights went out! People shouted startled and those with small children along   
began to soothe their frightened youngsters. Feral snarled.  
"What is this? What is going on!?"  
"MEEEEEERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AND A HAPPY FRIEKIN' NEW YEAR!! HAHAHAAAHAHAHAHA!!" A voice   
calledout from the speakers to the music. In a sparkling firework of blue electricity, Hard   
Drive the techno-crook appeared, laughing like a lunatic. People around started shouting and   
some of themen pulled out their guns. Feral himself bellowed "put your hands in the air Hard   
Drive! You areunder arrest!!", the techno-crook on the other hand grinned merrily as he waved a  
finger in a 'tut tut' manner.   
"My dear Commander, I am shocked! Aiming guns at a man who only wishes to wish the Enforcers a   
merry christmas...and to catch the SWAT KATS in a death trap!!" He grinned evilly as he conti  
nued.  
"You see Commander, I have been planning this little 'gift' for the SWAT Kats, ever since I read  
in your files you where having a party! Thanks for the info Commander!" Hard Drive snickered, as  
he gave an ironic bow for a scowling Feral, who's cane was about to snap as he angrilly bent it.  
"And I advice you all to stay calm, because you see, I have placed bombs different places in the  
entire building! And only I know the code that can stop them, so be nice now and behave, or   
Santa might be giving you a piece of coal in your stocking!" Hard Drive grinned as he for a   
moment stood and enjoyed the sounds of frightened and angry gasps from the crowd. Anitha Furlong  
frowned and stepped forward, sending the techno-crook a piercing glare with the bright green  
eyes her son had inherited from her.   
"Why are you doing this!" it was a demand, not a question. Hard Drive took a moment to stare   
surprised at the elder shekat, who dared talking to him in a tone as if he was a kitten and not  
a grown tomkat. Then his crazy grin flashed once more across his features.  
"Why? Oh I'll tell you *why* lady! For money! Loads and loads of money! And if I don't get them,  
along with a pair of roasted SWAT KATS in say...about 2 hours? Then the entire building along   
with this party's guests go out like a blown out light on a christmas-tree!" He laughed then paused  
in deep thought. "Hmmm lets see what do I need for the next step? Bombs are placed, building taken  
over...oh yes! A hostage and a newsflash! Thankyou for volunteering lady!!"   
"What!? But I-" Anitha began, then before she could finish, Hard Drive had jumped down from the   
podium, grabbed her around her waist and zapped her along with him into the electrical system.  
Ferals eyes bulged out in shock as he witnessed what had happened. Then he furiously ordered   
some of his men to try and break through the doors. But no sooner had they as much as tried to  
touch the handle, than they all where sent back with howls of pain, electrified by the doors.  
A cackling surrounded them all from the sound-system in the entire hall, ecchoing around them.  
"Ah ah ah! I took my precautions enforcers! I have locked and sealed the doors with electricity,  
and no one will get out until I get my money! Hahahahaha!!"  
And with that, the sound disappeared, leaving a humming in the sound-system like that from an  
electrically driven engine.   
Feral scowled. What could they do now other than wait for the SWAT Kats to step into action?  
--------------------------  
"C'mon Chance! We're getting late even more than we already are!!" Jake called up the stairs,  
fixing his bowtie and his jacket, also making sure his shoes where blank enough.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez, don't choke on a furball!" Chance laughed as he came down, fixing  
up his own bowtie as he went down the stairs. Jake grinned seeing his partner being dressed up  
as nicely as he was. "Your looking good pal! Hope to catch up a dance at the ball with some  
she-kat?"  
"Haha very funny! I just want to impress mom. You know how she sometimes dislike our grease-  
monkey outfits."  
Jake chuckled. "Yeah I know. So will she be waiting there at the ball? Or are we going to be picking  
her up?" Chance shrugged as they had gotten into the car and started the engine. "She said  
something about being ahead of us, so yeah she'll probably be waiting for us. Did you get the  
other suits along Jake?" The caramel-colored tomkat patted the seat in the car. "Their right here.  
Should we need the Turbokat, I can call her up with the manual control. But if there SHOULD be  
an emergency, what are you gonna tell your mom? 'I'm sorry but I have to go off and be a hero'?"  
"I'll figure out something." the tabby muttered softly as he concentrated on waiting for red   
light to get green as they had gotten to a stop-light. Jake sighed watching his friend.   
"Still thinking about telling her?" Chance only nodded.  
"Yeah, but I'm also worried about how she will react...I mean, it's not like every guy can tell  
their mom 'hey mom, guess what! I'm a SWAT Kat, I risk my neck every time Dark Kat or any other  
lunatic threatens to harm the city, because that's what I decided to do since Feral kicked me  
out of the force!'. And then there's the thing that she doesn't like us either!" Jake frowned.  
"You never told me that your mom disliked the SWAT Kats!"  
"Well I *have* been meaning to tell you, but yeah, she dislikes us! She doesn't mind that we   
save the city and all that, but she feels it better with that it's the enforcers and not us   
that takes care of that kinda stuff." Chance huffed. As he was about to say more, the radio   
interrupted him.  
"Attention all units! The Techno-crook Hard Drive has taken over the entire Enforcer building,  
where the annual christmas ball is being held. All assistance is required immeadiatly!"   
Jake looked at Chance.  
Chance looked at Jake.  
"You think that..-?"  
"I wouldn't be surprised!!"  
The truck swiftly turned around and speeded back towards the garage. 


	3. part 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Anitha sat quietly in an office chair, her hands folded in her lap as she watched the techno-  
  
crook Hard Drive work with one of many computers in the main communication and data-central of   
  
Enforcer Head Quarters. The door into the room was locked and she couldn't escape without   
  
Hard Drive notising.  
  
"Why are you doing this." she said. Her voice had a cool sort of calmness, as she gave out her   
  
demand to the Technocrook. Hard Drive rolled his eyes as he typed in a few commando's into the   
  
computer, then turned around, impatiently crossing his arms.  
  
"Look lady, we've been through this already, OK!? I want the SWAT Kats, *and* the Enforcers   
  
removed from the face of the earth, and then I am gonna take over this dump of a city!! Geez,   
  
how hard is that to understand!!??"  
  
"Did your mother love you?" that question gave Hard Drive a baffled look on his face.   
  
"Say wha'?"   
  
"Did your mother love you? Or did *you* love her for that matter?" Anitha said calmly, crossing   
  
her arms slowly over her chest. "A grown man who acts like this has usually had a very unhappy   
  
childhood." A sneer slowly formed on Hard Drives face as he placed both hands on his hips,   
  
glaring into Anitha's green eyes which her son had inherited from her.  
  
"Well aren't we being the great big psyciatrist!! Let me tell you alil' about my mother, since   
  
you seem to *insist* on wanting to know about her!! She ran away when I was 2 with some sales-  
  
guy, leavin' me with my pops and brotha. My brother Henry joined the army and died during   
  
Operation Desertstorm when da troops headed for Kuwait. Heh, and my pops? Before my brother   
  
joined the army, pops *favourite* activity next to lookin' for the bottom in his bottle o'   
  
scotch, was to beat the s-"   
  
"Language!" Anitha interrupted sharply. Hard Drive glared before continuing.  
  
"*Crud* outta me and my brotha, espeacially when he came into a really bad mood! Me? Ran off   
  
when I was old enough to handle myself. So there you have it lady! Da story of me!" He crossed   
  
his arms once more, glaring at her. "Ya happy!?" Anitha sent him a look of pure mournful pity.   
  
"You poor young man. Now I can understand how you must feel, and why you do this." Hard Drive   
  
blinked in confusion.  
  
"Its another way of telling everyone 'here I am! Look at me and what I accomplished!'" Anitha   
  
continued, shaking her head sadly. "A desperate call for help and attention."   
  
Hard Drive scrunched his face in disgust.   
  
"Oh come ON lady! Thats what you tell drunkards or drug-users!"   
  
Anitha could only sigh once more, looking like a heavy burden had been put on her back.   
  
"Had you been *my* son I would have made sure you would have gotten a far better future...."   
  
Then her pity-full look disappeared and a more stern face emerged. The look of a mother that had   
  
caught her child red-handed in stealing from the cookie-jar right before dinner.   
  
"But as I see it now, you could use *several* hours of a good old fashioned spanking!"   
  
"Why you-!" Hard Drive sputtered as he had just enough. Not only did this she-kat talk to him as   
  
if he was a kitten, but she also had the nerve to tell him he needed a *spanking*!   
  
Even one like Hard Drive has his limits in patience, and Anitha had just gotten his used up to   
  
the very last drop. Angrilly, the Techno-crook started loading electricity into his paws with   
  
the help of his suit, blue lighting emerging around him as he was preparing to roast this she-  
  
kat.   
  
"Say your prayers lady, 'cause you are going down!!" he sneered as he lifted a fist, at this   
  
moment not caring for the mild, almost cheerful expression on the she-kats face, as if she knew   
  
something he didn't know.   
  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you..."   
  
"Oh yeah? And why is-"   
  
*CRASH*   
  
Before Hard Drive could finish off his senteance, the door had smashed in and fell to the floor.   
  
A blur of blue, red and yellow came pouncing in through the door and *slammed* into Hard Drive,   
  
knocking him off his feet and sending him across the floor. T-bone had his teeth bared into a   
  
furious snarl of anger as he clenched his hands into tight fists.   
  
"You keep your hands off of her, you electric eel!!" Before Hard Drive could react, T-bone has lunged   
  
out with his fist, instantly sending the Techno Crook to dreamland. Razor who had entered the same moment   
  
headed over to Anitha, concern on his face.   
  
"Are you alright ma'am? Did he hurt you in any way?" Anitha shook her head and smiled.   
  
"I am fine. You arrived just in time, because I think he was having just enough of me.." she said as she   
  
looked at Hard Drive who was now stripped off his coat, getting tied up by T-bone. Razor nodded before   
  
heading over to the main control-board, instantly fidgeting around with the switches and buttons, in order   
  
to disarm Hard Drives bombs and the electric locks on the doors into the Enforcer Gym.   
  
"There we go. That's all the bombs and doors." Razor finally finished with a satisfied look. Hard Drive,   
  
having regained his senses scowled from his spot on the floor, but stopped when seeing T-bone snarling at him.   
  
The large tabby grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up, eyes narrowed into thin slits.   
  
"You would go as far as harming an elderly she-kat to get your ways, Hard Drive? That makes me *sick*!" he sneered.   
  
Hard Drive could only let out a visible *gulp*, before T-bone threw him on the floor.   
  
"Come on T-bone, we're done here...you gonna be fine, ma'am?" Razor said, standing up from the chair he had   
  
been seated in.   
  
Anitha nodded calmly, as the sound of multiple running feet reached their ears.   
  
"I am just fine now, SWAT Kats. Thank you." she smiled. The vigilantes both grinned, and nodded   
  
to her before they disappeared out the door. Anitha sat down calmly, before the Enforcers leaded by Felina Feral   
  
appeared through the door.  
  
TBC 


End file.
